User talk:EvilYamiFangirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:The Ultimate Problem Solver page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 00:27, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello! You might want to put your signature so I know who I'm talking to. --EvilYamiFangirl (talk) 23:46, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Delete Now Please don't tag a page as "Delete Now" when it clearly doesn't need it. This is a huge time-sink when a story is labeled as this, the VCROC or admin gets there, and doesn't see anything wrong. Please refrain from doing this going forward. Thank you. Mystreve (talk) 13:09, March 19, 2014 (UTC) : What stories didn't need it? Princess Callie told me to use the delete now...I'm very confused. I thought I was doing it correctly. : EvilYamiFangirl (talk) 13:59, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Re:Delete Now I just noticed that you were overdoing it i.e. tagging stories for deletion that didn't need it. There were like, two stories that were fine, but you marked them for deletion. Just be careful. If you notice a story that needs a bit of work and you don't feel like editing, just use "Marked for Review" and someone else will get to it. Mystreve (talk) 13:07, March 21, 2014 (UTC) : Okay, I will be more careful with that tag. Thank you for the explanation! : EvilYamiFangirl (talk) 23:59, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Hello EvilYamiFangirl I se you are a artist and a author sorry if I am wrong I am wondering if you wanted to help me write stories or give me tips thanks for reading Werepirebie (talk) 21:35, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Werepirebie Adding categories ... soooo... thanks or adding categories to One Single Instant. Maybe I'm just a complete idiot but that never crossed my mind. EtherBot (talk) 06:32, September 29, 2014 (UTC) : You're welcome! It was a good story. : EvilYamiFangirl (talk) 02:02, October 2, 2014 (UTC)